


Ardyn Commits Application Fraud

by DropofaDream



Series: The "Apply for Smash Today" Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, kirby - Fandom
Genre: Apply for Smash Today, Ardyn Izunia is a Troll, Body snatching, Comedy, False Identity, How Sephiroth got into Smash, Identity Fraud, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Kirby eats a strawberry shortcake, Kirby the mail man, Mario dies meme from Sephiroth reveal trailer, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Tragedy/Comedy, Why Sora was left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropofaDream/pseuds/DropofaDream
Summary: Spoilers to Final Fantasy XV and Kingsglaive Final Fantasy XV ahead!It has been a year since the Oracle died and Noctis disappeared. While waiting for ten years to go by, Ardyn encounters two unexpected guests looking for an application that Noctis requested almost two years before he disappeared. Their purpose for being in Insomnia? To prevent identity theft. Little did they know, they are dealing with "A Man of No Consequences."A one shot for the Apply For Smash Today Collection.
Series: The "Apply for Smash Today" Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Ardyn Commits Application Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a One Shot Crossover Fanfiction apart of the Apply for Smash Today Collection. This one shot does not guarantee Ardyn will make it into Smash Bros. It is for comedy purposes.

**Ardyn commits Application Fraud and Gets away with it**

**Or**

**Ardyn applies for Smash using Noctis’ application**

The Eternal Night. A plague upon the world of Eos since the death of the Oracle. It has been a year since her death and the disappearance of the last heir of Lucis, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Within the heart of the Empty Insomnia, a man sits on the throne of the Lucis Clan.

His eyes an amber glow. His hair a red violet shade. The man who rested on the throne once was the destined King of the Lucis Clan. Betrayed by his brother, driven by the impulsive news from the Oracle at the time that was the man’s fiancée and sealed away two millennia, the betrayed heir had returned to his home.

Though it was not recognizable by his memory, its history built by his treacherous brother was enough for him to understand what happened in his absence. In the throne room, the man waits for nine more years to past before his brother’s descendant could return to Insomnia. The scion of the traitor. The one who erased his name from history. Forsaken by the Astrals and left immortal by the very plague he tried to cure long ago, Ardyn Lucis Caelum sits within the remains of Lucis quietly awaiting the return of the one chosen by the Gods.

During one of the nights he was at rest, a loud force struck the throne room door. A voice could be heard on the other side.

“Ow! Nice landing, marshmallow! Hitting the door like that! The envelopes scattered everywhere! Come on! We got to pick them up.”

Unfazed, Ardyn opened his eyes.

“Hm? Interesting... only a year has pass. Have the Gods decided to release our boy Noct early?” He then heard a knock on the door. He looked at the door below moving, but never opening up. He chuckled and called out. “Hello there! If you should know, the door needs to be pushed, not pulled.”

He then heard a faint voice from beyond the door.

“Poyo?”

His eyes widen from hearing the unfamiliar voice. Curious, he got up and walked down to the door. Opening the door, he looked in front of him and saw nothing. He looked back and forth dumbfounded.

“Oh dear... must be my imagination.” He said scratching the back of his head as he prepared to walk back into the throne room.

He then felt a tug on his left leg and stopped. He looked down to see what was tugging on his pants. In his presence was a strange pink round creature wearing what looked like a mail carrier hat. Around the creature was a messenger bag filled with envelops. Ardyn, surprised, chuckled and picked up the round creature.

“Well hello my little pink friend. You wouldn’t happen to be the Royal Family’s mail man, would you?”

The creature looked at him confused.

“Poyo?”

Ardyn’s eyes widen from hearing what the creature said.

“Oh so you’re the one knocking on the door. Have you come to see the King?”

The pink round creature let out a curious reply.

“Poyo!”

Believing his confirmation, Ardyn placed the creature down and took two steps back.

“Fear not my little friend. You stand before the King of Lucis. How can I help you, little faithful servant?”

The creature reached into its bag, looking for something. It pulled out two sealed envelopes and set them aside. One had a blue crystal rose on it while the other had the silhouette of a belly dancer on it. Ardyn picked up the envelopes and looked at them.

“It seems your fan mail is very abundant. Would you like to share with your King what your mission is?”

After asking the pink creature, the creature's hat sprouted eyes.

“HEY YOU! THAT’S A FEDERAL OFFENSE! DON’T OPEN THAT MAIL!”

Ardyn tilted his head surprised and smiled.

“Well, my little mail man. You are truly filled with surprises.”

The hat turned into a ghost apparition that resembled a white top hat and flew towards Ardyn. He snatched the envelopes out of Ardyn's hands.

“Don’t call him mail man! That’s Kirby! One of the Veteran fighters of the Super Smash Bros Tournaments! I’m Cappy! We’re here on official business! If you knew who we were, you would have thought twice about your choice of words! Have you no shame?!”

Ardyn smiled at the flying creature.

“I do not.” He said with a smile.

“What the?! Didn’t you say you were a King?”

“You are correct.”

“What kind of game are you trying to play?! Now Kirby here is trying to receive your son Noctis’ application for Super Smash Bros. It’s close to two years late. Do you have it or not?”

Ardyn looked at the creature surprised and then chuckled.

“Noctis you say? I’m afraid Noctis is unavailable.”

“Huh? Unavailable?”

“Yes.”

“Sheesh! What’s the deal? He was so excited to request the application… and doesn’t send it out? What gave him cold feet?”

“You sent an application to here? What day did you deliver it?”

“Just a sec... Hey Kirby! Did you find that tablet yet?” Kirby pulls out a silver tablet with a red insignia cut unevenly into four pieces. Cappy takes the tablet and checks the date of the delivery and the time it arrived. “Here! Take a look at this!”

Ardyn looked at the screen and viewed the date of the application.

“Oh my. Why that’s the day before the announcement of Noct’s wedding to Lady Lunafreya. The envoy of the Empire was visiting the next day when the application reached Insomnia.” He closed his eyes and smiled while tilting his head back. “Aww memories.”

Cappy and Kirby looked at Ardyn confused.

Ardyn recalled in his mind the events that happened prior to his visit in Insomnia. In the memory, Ardyn visits King Regis after an attack was made on Lucian soil by the Niflheim Empire.

_Insomnia, almost two years ago..._

_“Hello there. Hello! Good day to you... And you. Well met, my dear Lucians.”_

_“Has Niflheim grown so bold that they send the chancellor himself as envoy? And under no guard, at that?”_

_“It is an honor to be recognized by the great King Regis. Yet, permit me to stand on ceremony and introduce myself nonetheless. Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim at your humble service. And I come to you on this most auspicious of days to offer terms of peace.”_

_“Peace?”_

_“As you no doubt surmised, that recent maneuver of ours was no strategic retreat. Call it... A gesture of imperial goodwill. Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this senseless war.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“It is, indeed. And we require but a singular compliance. Save your grand Insomnia here. Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule.”_

_“Hmph.”_

_“Ah. Insomnia! The Jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom. How foolish of me to forget. There is just one more trivial thing. It concerns your son. The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis and the fair Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae... They are to be wed. You seem vexed, your highness. I assure you, the Princess still holds you in the highest regard as she has done all these 12 long years.”_

_Present day..._

Kirby looked at Cappy then at Ardyn, who was remembering fondly of the strategic attack he made on Insomnia while still a part of the Empire.

“Poyoyo?”

Ardyn snapped out of this nostalgic remembrance and looked at Kirby and Cappy.

“Oh dear. My apologies. To think that I would recall such events... But yes. I'm afraid Noctis is unavailable. However, if I may ask, are you asking about an unusual application with this abnormal circle on it? I recalled seeing one in the records room. Yet it was never filled out.”

“Oh great! He got the application and never finished it. If we knew he was going to run off and get married, we wouldn't have sent it in the first place.”

“Do not grieve, my hat friend. Perhaps the application can be filled out by someone who can take his place.”

“You serious?”

“Why of course. Surely you can let family take his place in the tournament. I’m as capable and agile as he is.”

Cappy looked at Kirby and then back at Ardyn.

“You sure seem fishy, you know that? I was recently approved to join Kirby in his deliveries after an unexpected event led to a strange fellow with silver hair and a long sword to get accepted into the tournaments.”

“Oh? Are you suspicious of me? Why I am the most honest person you will ever meet.”

“Yep! Definitely fishy. We have every reason to be on high alert. Not long ago, we sent out an application on the request of a young man with a Keyblade and it got lost in the mail. Then some time past and the next thing I knew, my pal Mario is being hoisted off the ground at the end of that silver haired maniac’s long blade.”

Ardyn, looking uninterested in Cappy's rant, took notice to Kirby drooling while half asleep.

“Is our friend Kirby alright?”

“Huh?”

Ardyn walked over to the hungry, sleepy creature. Kirby jumped up and looked at Ardyn.

“Are you hungry my little friend?” Kirby's eyes lit up as Ardyn chuckled. “There are no servants here in this castle. However, the kitchen is free to use. I can take you there.”

“Poyo.”

Cappy flew to Kirby.

“Whoa Kirby wait! We can't just be quick to take his offer. We need to be careful. We don't know who he is.” Kirby got up and sprints towards him. Cappy chases after Kirby. “Hey! Are you even listening to me?”

Cappy looked at Ardyn as the stranger smiled back at him. Ardyn gestured Cappy over.

“You may accompany him if you like. While you are cooking, I shall be filling out the application. When you are done, I will give you the application. Do we have a deal?”

“Hmph. Fair play King Lucis. I'm watching you though.”

_Sometime later..._

Ardyn sits in the throne room while Kirby eats Strawberry shortcake in his lap. Cappy takes on the form of a fedora and sits on Ardyn's head while Ardyn scrolls through the Roster on the Tablet.

“So Sephiroth got into this... Smash Bros. has he? Even Cloud made it in. I have to admit. I'm astonished by your selection of fighters. At first, I thought that the tournament contained only fighters that resembled Kirby here… But this is quite a diverse roster. I'm getting some familiar vibes from this... Zelda person you have here. Almost reminds me of Lunafreya... almost. Hm hm hm.”

“Smash Bros isn't about just fighting the strongest fighters across time and space. It's a celebration in history in the making.” Cappy said situated on Ardyn’s head.

“Indeed. I especially love how adorable Kirby's hats are... after getting past how he... acquires them.” Ardyn said placing Cappy on Kirby's head. “A hat lover at heart. I’d let you copy my look… just without me getting… you know.”

Cappy turned to look at Ardyn while on Kirby’s head.

“You think that's crazy? Had the head of the tournament approved of my powers getting in, the party would have gotten more crazy.”

“And what are your powers... besides badgering?”

“WHAT?! You don't know? I'm the great Cappy from Bonneton, Capital of the Cap Kingdom. My powers allow me to capture animate and inanimate objects.”

“Is that so? Care to demonstrate?”

“Watch me!” Cappy flies off Kirby and sits on Ardyn’s head while still resembling a fedora. “Okay Mister King. Look at Kirby.”

“Yes?”

“Throw me at his head.”

Ardyn takes the fedora and throws it at Kirby. Suddenly he gets pulled into the cap and disappears. Upon opening his eyes, he looks around.

“What?” He looks at his hands and sees pink stubs and a round body. “Oh!” He bursts out laughing. “Oh okay. I never knew such a power existed. Oh the damage I could do with this. If only I knew your existence earlier, Cappy my dear fellow! Hahaha!”

He gets out of Kirby's body, causing the pink marshmallow to wonder what happened. Cappy then flew off Ardyn’s head onto Kirby's.

“Ha! You wish you could use my powers. But enough of that! We’ve spent enough time here as it is. Double check and see that you have everything filled out before you send it.”

Ardyn checked the letter with the application again before handing it over.

_Dear Applicant,_

_Thank you for writing to Smash Fighters Inc for a copy of our Smash Application. For over 20 years, our company has been dedicated in making Smash Tournaments a fantastic Fighters’ Party for all to come and celebrate in seeing History in the Making. Due to high volumes of Request we get every day, we have asked for those who wish to join to apply for a Smash Invite. If you or someone you know wishes to join in the future Roster, then please fill out the Application and send the following with the application:_

  * _Cover Letter_
  * _References_
  * _Experience list_
  * _Fighter’s history_



_Because a high volume of Request, we can only allow a few into the Roster. However, the best part about applying for an invite is that you can apply multiple times as our chances to meet with other Fighter’s are always changing. If you wish for us to make your design the next set of Mii Fighter Costumes, please include with your submission a filled out Mii Fighter’s Costume application. You can find the Mii Fighter Application on the last page of the packet._

_When you are ready to submit your completed file, please throw this disk with the Smash Logo into the sky to signal for one of our delivery drivers riding a star to pick up your application._

_The process of hearing back after submission will take three months. If you are chosen for either one, Fighter or Costume, please contact our travel services from Air Ride Cabs to come to our offices for an in-person interview. An envelope with a red stamp means chosen fighter while a blue stamp means chosen costume. Each envelope will contain a glowing disk for you to use in getting to the tournament._

_When you arrive, please be on time. We may ask you for time to record your reveal trailer, a copy of your battle pose for the character selection screen, a recording of your battle moves and taunts for Presentation Purposes, pictures of your spirit forms from your family or friends, and permission for Mii Fighter Costumes from your family or friends._

_Many will apply. Only a few will be chosen. We wish you the best in applying as a Fighter. Good luck in getting into Smash Bros._

_\- M.S._

“Smash application, Cover Letter, References, Experience list, Fighter's history, and a Mii Fighter Costume application.” Ardyn put the filled out forms into an envelope with two Fs on it. He hand the form to Kirby, who placed it in his bag. “It has been wonderful to meet the both of you. Will we see each other again?”

Cappy turned into the mail carrier hat.

“Maybe... alright Kirby. Let's go. Try not to go back to Eggman Land again. I don't want to find you at Sweet Mountain in a food coma having to dig you up.” Kirby calls the warp star and hops on it. He waves back to Ardyn. “See you later King Lucis.”

Ardyn travels to the top of the castle and watches Kirby and Cappy fly out of Insomnia. Cappy contacts the headquarters with Kirby's phone.

“Hey it's Cappy. Kirby and I got the application from King Regis... Yeah. He'll take Noctis’ place... Yeah his dad. What’s the matter?”

Ardyn does a quick fanfare... as he looks on victoriously in winning over the new visitors.

“Pom-pom-pom-pom-pom-pom-pom-pom.”

He watches on as a grin shows on his face.

_Fin._


End file.
